Locked Up
by XxPurpleAngelxX
Summary: The Organization doesn't want Roxas to see Namine. They can't trust him to be around her. All Roxas wants is to save her!
1. Chapter 1

Everyday a blond girl sits in a white room and draws Sora's memories in the Twilight Town's Mansion.

Yesterday she saw a boy that was her age. She told him that he's not suppose to exist. She felt bad that she told him that. She hopes she sees him again.

Her door of her room opened. It caught her attention she was hoping it was the boy, but it was DIZ.

"Namine, I can't let you see Roxas again."

"Why?"

"He's going to be with the Organization, where he belongs," DIZ replied.

Namine dropped her head and sadness grew in her blue eyes. She couldn't believe what she's earing.

"You'll never see him again," he left the room and closed the door.

She heard another male's voice. "I'll make sure Roxas stays away from her."

"What are we going to do with the witch?" DIZ asked.

"You'll see when it's time."

Namine gasped. "What's going to happen to me? Oh Roxas be safe!"

Suddenly there was banging downstairs. "Ansem, what's that?"

"Roxas!" They rushed downstairs.

Roxas was fighting a dusk.

"Get out!" DIZ ordered.

Namine threw her sketch pad and colored pencils on the table and she ran out of her room. "Roxas! Don't listen to them!"

"I'm not leaving! " Roxas said as he was getting ready to fight them.

"Namine, go back to your room at once! Roxas is going back where he came from!" DIZ said.

"Roxas, we'll met again. I promise!" DIZ took her upstairs into her room.

"You are to leave," Ansem said.

"Why can't I see her?"

"I'm afraid I can not answer that." Ansem dragged Roxas out of the Mansion. "She won't be living here anymore. Axel!"

Axel suddenly appeared. "Hello."

"Take Roxas with you."

Axel formed a portal. He grabbed Roxas' arm and led him into the portal and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>The portal appeared in the Grey Area. Saix was standing behind a large big window with Kingdom Hearts glowing in the sky.<p>

"I brought Roxas," Axel said.

"Very well, I'll let lord Xemnas know," he teleported to the Alter of Naught.

"Let's go to the meeting room," said Axel as they left the Grey Area and went to the Round Room.

Not long after that, the other Nobodies appeared in their white high chairs.

"Let us welcome the keyblade's chosen one," Xemnas said.

Axel and Roxas walked in. The blond teen looked up at everybody. He wonders why he's with him and that DIZ and Ansem wanted him to leave. He just wants to get out and go after Namine.

"Axel, will you be willing to show him where his room is?" Xemnas asked.

"Ye-"

"Get me out of here! I want to see Namine!" Roxas shouted in anger. He summoned his keyblade and he hit one of the white chairs.

Axel smacked the back of his head. Making him knock out cold, his body was about to fall to the ground, but Axel caught him in his arms and he teleported.

"Okay then. Meeting dismissed," Xemnas said.

Everybody left the room.

"Sir, he knows Namine," Saix said.

"Yes, we need her. If we let him go see her, I'll have Axel go with Roxas and get Namine!" Xemnas said.

"DIZ and Ansem have that taken care of. They're going to give her to us," Saix said.

"Change of plans, I'll have Axel go and check on them."

"I'll inform Axel," Saix said as he walked down the hall.

"Roxas, wake up," Axel said.

Roxas didn't respond. 'Namine, I hope you're okay.'

Saix opened the door. "Axel, I need you to check on DIZ and Ansem to see if they're ready to bring Namine."

"Will do! Where are they?"

"Check Twilight Town," Saix suggested.

Axel nodded and he left in a dark portal. Saix looked at Roxas and he left the room.

Roxas sat up. "They can't have Namine!" Roxas formed a portal. He hopes he can save Namine in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas made it outside of the Manison. There was no sign of Axel, he sighed in relief. He opened the Masion door and he walked in. He could hear two male voices talking about Roxas in the living room. He didn't recognize their voices.

He walked quickly and quietly up the stairs and he tried his best to avoid stepping on the creeks on the floor. As he reached Namine's door he opened her door and closed it behind him.

"Roxas! You came for me!" She smiled.

"You have to leave. The Organization want you, I'm not sure why."

"I'm suppose to go with them. They need me for Sora's memories."

"They're-"

Roxas heard Axel's voice. "Are you guys ready to bring Namine over?"

Roxas bit his lip, he had to think of something so he doesn't get Namine. "I can't let them have you."

"Roxas, it's fine. DIZ told me I need to go there. You should go before they find you," Namine said.

"I don't want to lose you," Roxas teleported to the Grey Area.

Her door to her room opened. DIZ and Axel walked in. "He's here to take you."

"I'm ready," Namine said as she left with Axel.

* * *

><p>Roxas watched a black portal appear in the room. Axel was grabbing onto Namine's arm.<p>

"You have found her. Take her to Castle Oblivion, " Saix said.

"I don't want to be locked up again," Namine said.

Roxas walked over. "She needs to be with us."

"Nope, Castle Oblivion is her home."

"Sorry, Roxas," Axel said as he teleported.

Axel and Namine appeared in a white room that had a white bed, and a white table with two white chairs.

"Home sweet home," Axel said.

"Looks just like the room at the Mansion," Namine said.

A portal appeared in the room and the figure walked out of it. "You brought her?"

"I sure did, Marluixa."

"You can leave now, I'm watching her."

"Okay good, I thought I had to babysit. Have fun, Namine," said Axel as he disappeared into a black portal.

"Axel, how about you take Roxas and teach him about why we're here," Saix suggested.

"That's a great idea! Roxas, let's go!" They both teleported to the Clock Tower in Twilight Town.

* * *

><p>Axel had bought sea salt ice cream. "Do you remember what this ice cream is called? It's your favorite."<p>

Roxas took the cold treat from Axel. He observed it and he licked it. "It's salty, but sweet."

"What is it called?"

"Sea salt ice cream? "

"That's right!"

"Why are we here?" Roxas asked.

"We formed a group called the Organization 13. The reason why we have a group, because we want hearts."

"Why did you need me?"

"You're the keyblade's chosen one. Only you can collect hearts. We can't, you have a special power," Axel said.

"I get it now. So when do I start collecting hearts?"

"Probably tomorrow, " Axel said.

"Should we head back?"

"Yeah," said Axel as he formed a portal and they both walked through it to go home.

"Time for bed," Axel said as they both walked down the hall.

"Good night," Roxas said as he went in his room and Axel went in his.

Roxas saw something on his desk, it was a black book that had a white Nobodie's symbol on the front, next to it was a plain black pen. Roxas picked it up and he opened it. Nothing's written in it. "A diary?"

He picked up the pen. "What do I write in it?" Roxas thought for a moment and he started to write.

Today is my first day being in the Organization. Axel told me that they want hearts. I thought we do have hearts, if we didn't we wouldn't be alive. Now Namine is in Castle Oblivion. I have no idea what it is. I'm going to go see her tomorrow or maybe tonight.

Roxas closed the book and he set the pen next to it. He climbed into bed and he closed his eyes.


End file.
